Remus Lupin
by potterpreacher
Summary: 5 year old Remus Lupin is determined to figure out what happen to him that night in the forest,why was he in St.Mungoes? And what did his father mean by calling him a lycanthrope? He will soon learn the truth, and how will he deal with it?


Remus Lupin

A small boy walked into the forest and looked around, he was about 5 years old. He picked up a stick and pointed it at a rabbit about four metres away. "Impedimenta!" He squeaked. "C'mon! Bedtime!" He turned around toward his mother's voice. He knew he shouldn't be in this magical forest, but it was so...intresting. He looked back at the rabbit, which had gone ridgid. A twig snapped behind him, he turned around and let out a terrified scream.

Remus woke up. He'd had this nightmare more than once and he didn't like it, not at all. "Mummy?" He sat up, wincing as pain shot through his shoulder. His Mom wasn't here. What was this place? He looked at the clock, 10am. He'd slept in. "No!" A voice protested. Remus looked to the bed across from his. Another boy, around his age, 4 or 5, and a lady, his mother,by the looks of it, was standing in front of him. "It's alright! Little Reg' won't take your things! He's only a baby!" The lady argued. "No!" The boy replied firmly. "Fine then." The lady left the room. The boy stood up, looked questioningly at Remus and ran after his mother.

A different lady walked over and stood beside Remus's bed. "C'mon little one, you can go home now." She said. Remus saw his mother standing in the doorway. His heart gave a little leap. The lady helped him off the bed. He ran, limping, over to his mother. "Mummy!" He exclaimed, hugging her leg. "Hello Remy." She said, grasping his hand in hers. "C'mon Rem, Daddy's in the car." "Okay!" They walked through the waiting room, where Remus saw the boy, sitting beside a man, who was holding a small baby, while the boy's mother checked out. The boy again gave Remus that questioning look, his arms crossed. Remus gave the look back to him and the boy looked offended. Little did he know, this strange boy would end up being one of his greatest friends.

"Hey Remus" Remus's dad ruffled his son's hair . "Daddy!" He hugged his father, smiling. "Mummy? Why was I in ?" (Yes, Remus the 5 year old can read, at an 8 year old's lvel too.) He'd seen the sign on the way out and demanded to know why he was in there. "Um...you...you fell Remus." His mother said. "Really?" He questioned. "What are these from then?" He said, pointing to the scars on his face. (Yes, he also has an advanced vocabulary.) "You've got to tell him sometime, Catherine." His father whispered to his mother, Remus did hear, but still sat, pointing at his face and breathing heavily. "I know John." His mother sighed sadly. "Tell me what!" He demanded, standing up. "Nothing, now put on your seatbelt, Remy!" Remus sat back down, dissapointed. They drove down the road and turned left about two blocks from where they'd left. They then continued down that road until they were well out into the country and turned into a driveway of a small farm. Remus shuddered when he saw the forest, the woods from his dream, where he'd apparently fallen, but why'd he scream before he'd fallen? He wouldn't know, at least, not for awhile. "I'm going to my treehouse!" Remus started to walk toward the oak tree on edge of the forest. "No Rem! C'mon! It's lunchtime!" "But Mummy..." "Remus." "Fine..." Remus walked into the forest glumly, his head hanging and his feet dragging.

Remus swirled his soup angerly with his spoon. "Why can't I go to school like the other kids?" He asked hopefully. "Because you're no old enough." "But Mummy!" "Remus John Lupin, I've told you three times this week, you've got to be 11 to go to Hogwarts!" Remus opened his mouth to speak. "You can't go to muggle school because you're not a muggle!" His mother sighed. "Guess who's coming tonight?" She said, changing the subject. "I dunno. Gramma and Grandpa?" "No silly! Santa Claus!" "But it's only December 15th!" Remus said, counting the days on his fingers. "You were in for a week! It's the 24th!" Remus looked confused. "For falling?" "It was a hard fall, Remy." Remus raised an eyebrow. "Okay...I'm going outside." He stood up, but his mother herded him toward the stairs. "Not today Remy, why don't you go play in your room?" Remus reluctantly trudged up the stairs to his room. What was wrong with her? She was lying, he knew it, he couldn't of fallen and been knocked out for a week, it was impossible. He sat on his floor and began to read a short chapter book.

"Remus! Come downstairs!" Remus put a bookmark in his book and closed it. He went downstairs. "These are our new neighbors." His father said. A tall man with dark hair and a lady with light brown hair stood in the kitchen. A boy, Remus's age, sat at the table. He was taller and an exact replica of his father exept for the fact he had glasses. "Hi." He said, pushing the glasses back up his nose into place. "Hi." Remus said. "What's your name?" The boy asked. "I'm James." "I'm Remus." "Rem, why don't you show James your room?" Remus's mum nudged him toward the stairs. "Okay!" The two boys ran eagerly up the stairs, they wanted to hear what their parents were saying, so they sat at the top of the stairs. "Well, old friend, we meet again." That was James's father. The boys looked at each other, their fathers were friends? _Is James a wizard? _Remus thought. "Mum says I got to be 9 years old to get wand." James said randomly. "You're lucky! Mummy won't let me get one 'till I'm 11." Remus sighed.

"Alright boys! You can come down now!" Remus's dad called. Remus looked questioningly at his parents, they'd said something about him. They'd called him a lycanthrope. He may be smart, but he had no idea what that meant. James's parents looked pitifully at him, but Remus pretended not to notice. "Would you like to stay for supper?" His mother asked. Mrs and Mr Potter shook their heads. "We can't, James has to go to bed early tonight, he gets up to early Christmas day, he needs the sleep, but thanks anyway." said. "Come along James, we'd better go home." James followed his parents out the door, waving at Remus on the way.


End file.
